1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to draperies and more particularly to a clip for releasably receiving drapery tieback endless rings.
The depending end portion of window curtain or drapery panels are frequently gathered and moved toward and secured to the window frame for exposing the window or opening particularly when the window is to be opened to permit air flow therethrough and prevent soiling the draperies, as by blowing against the window screen, if in place, or blowing out of the window. It is, therefore, desirable that some means be provided for securing drapery panels to the window frame with minimal damage to the window frame or creasing of the drapery material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,518,824 and 2,053,332 generally disclose U-shaped members which are connected with respective sides of window frames or with the curtain rod, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,764 for receiving the drapery material when manually disposed therein. This type of drapery panel tieback or support is an additional expense to the installation of draperies particularly where the tieback unit is of considerable length or is an adjustable type which is objectionable to some home owners because of its size and distance of projection from the wall or window frame.
Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 367,971 and British Patent No. 562,939 (July 1944), disclose an article holding clip formed of wire material having one end adapted to be secured to a flat surface and having its other end doubled back upon itself to form a loop.
Other types of drapery panel tiebacks presently in use comprise a band-like length of fabric, usually formed from the material forming the drapery, which encircles the drapery panels when gathered in a pull back manner with the ends of the band commonly secured to the window frame by thumb tacks, or the like, resulting in maring the window frame surface. These drapery panel tieback bands are sometimes provided with an endless ring at its respective ends, the rings being engaged with a fastener commonly known as a cup hook. However, this cup hook fastener is unsatisfactory usually by the result of a drapery being released from its tieback position when contact is made with the pulled back drapery.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patents, the clip disclosed by my above listed application and the cup hook type of drapery tieback support by providing a relatively small wall mounted, intermediate its ends, wire-like clip which includes diverging end portions respectively forming loops for respectively receiving a resilient endless ring on the respective ends of tiebacks to securely hold them in place.